


First Times

by michaelmxll



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kisses, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Rollerskating, damn im bad with tagging, jeremy and michael are the bestest of friends and they support each other to death, nothing detailed but i think its important enough, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelmxll/pseuds/michaelmxll
Summary: All the first times in Rich's and Michael's relationship.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this! haven't written anything in a while, so hopefully it's not too shabby

The first time Rich asked Michael to hang out, it was unexpected from both sides. 

 

Neither of them were used to it - Michael only hanging out with Jeremy until a few months earlier, and Rich only speaking to Michael when the rest of their new friend group were around. Which is why Michael was surprised when the other boy asked him if he was free on Friday evening.

 

“Uh, yeah, I am. Why?”

 

“Wanna hang out?”

 

Rich seemed unusually shy at that moment - he refused to look right at Michael, and his cheeks were tinted pink. He spoke quickly, and his eyes widened right after he said it, as if he didn’t mean to do that. Michael found it confusing, but he decided to not comment on it.

 

“I, uh, sure. Of course. Any plans?”

 

“I.. didn’t think of that. Uh, fuck, um - maybe just hang out at some park? If you’re cool with it.”

 

“Sounds good, actually,” Michael answered, smiling slightly. “I could use a nice break. School is kicking my ass.”

 

Rich laughed, relaxing visibly. “Yeah, man, same here. Meet me at eight? At the 7\11 you always go to, I’m guessing.”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

***

 

First time they hung out, it was more pleasant than both imagined.

 

Michael was slightly early, leaning on the wall near the entrance, hood up and headphones on. The late November chill left him shivering slightly, and he wished Rich would arrive soon so they could get inside already. Maybe even go back home to change the shirt under his hoodie to something long-sleeved. Probably get a scarf or something as well.

 

Before he could keep imagining nice, warm clothes, he saw Rich hurrying towards him, definitely dressed up more properly than Michael. He grinned when he saw he has Michael’s attention, hurrying towards the taller boy, who put down his hoodie and headphones. 

 

“Hey! Aren’t you cold?”

 

“Yeah, I kinda am. Hey, dude. Mind passing at my house after we get snacks?”

 

“No, not at all. I don’t want you to freeze. Don’t wanna be framed for murder.”

 

Michael laughed, entering the shop. “Damn, dude. That’s a badass murder. ‘Left to die of cold while staying in own’s warm clothes.’ I wouldn’t mess with that guy.”

 

Rich laughed too, nose scrunching and eyes glinting with joy. “Good to know, man. Now I know what to do so you’d stop picking on my fucking height already.”

 

“Oh, no, nothing can stop  _ that.  _ You’re doomed forever.”

 

Rich flipped Michael off, leaving the other boy to laugh next to the slushie machine as he went to get snacks. Michael poured both of them slushies, smiling at Rich when he returned to him, holding a bag of chips and some energy drinks.

 

“You’re getting the pop rocks, man. I got like, 6 cans of energy drinks.”

 

“We’re gonna  _ die _ , Richard.”

 

“Nah, we’re fine. I had more on my own, sharing it is nothing.”

 

Michael laughed, his tongue peeking out of his mouth. “Okay, true. It’s just fun calling you Richard, though.”

 

Rich shoved him lightly, chuckling as he started heading towards the register. Michael followed him, and though he was still cold, he couldn’t stop smiling. It was weird to hang out with someone other than Jeremy, but.. a good weird. Even as they got out of the shop, where it was significantly colder, Michael felt warm.

 

Happy.

 

***

 

First time they held hands, it was on accident. 

 

Well, sort of.

 

The group wanted to hang out, and Jeremy insisted on going to that rollerskating place, even though he sucked at it, so that’s where they went. Thing is, Jeremy wasn’t the only person who sucked at rollerskating. Rich wasn’t great at it either. Truth is, he was kind of terrible at it. And of course the person to be right next to him as he was about to fall was Michael. Of course.

 

The moment he realized who’s hand he grabbed, his cheeks heated up and his eyes widened. He started stuttering out an apology when Michael cut him off, laughing slightly.

 

“It’s cool, dude, stop apologizing. Like, Jeremy once fell on me and dragged me on his way down, this is nothing.” Rich could swear Michael’s cheeks looked darker, but maybe it was just the lighting.

 

Maybe.

 

“Okay, yeah. Sorry still.”

 

_ “Dude.” _

 

Rich laughed, leaving Michael’s hand as he steadied himself. “Fine, fine.”

 

They went back to skating, both boys smiling a long time after their hands parted, ignoring the others’ knowing looks.

 

***

 

First time they hugged, it was both casual and not at all.

 

Michael got up to greet Rich at the door, and without thinking he wrapped his hands around his friend as he mumbled a “hey”. As he realized what he did, he suddenly pulled away, face turning red.

 

“I- uh- Shit, sorry, I don’t know if you’re comfortable with this, um-”

 

“I-it’s okay!” Rich stuttered out, pulling slightly on the sleeves of his coat. “And, uh, hey. Can I enter? I’m sort of freezing, dude.”

 

“S-sure, uh, come in, Jer and Jake are already in the basement, they’re choosing a movie. Popcorn should be ready in a minute.”

 

Rich nodded and got in as Michael moved aside, hurrying to the kitchen as the microwave beeped. He came back a few moments later, holding a big bowl of popcorn and other snacks.

 

“You have the drinks, right?”

 

Rich nodded. “Yeah, in my bag.”

 

“Alright, let’s go before Jeremy fucking murders me.”

 

Rich walked first, still blushing a bit. He could still feel Michael’s hands around him, even though they parted minutes ago. He felt weird, in a sense. Warm.

 

He didn’t want that feeling to stop.

 

Which is why, when the boys settled down under the blankets for their movie marathon, Rich sat down next to Michael, leaning on him in the slightest, their hands brushing together whenever one of them moved.

 

When Rich and Jake left, Jeremy nudged Michael slightly, a smirk on his face. “I never thought I’d get to see the day Michael Mell  _ liked  _ someone.”

 

“Wait, what-?”

 

“Oh, come one, dude! It’s obvious you got your eyes on Rich.” He hesitated for a moment before looking right at Michael, softening up a bit. “You can talk to me about it. I bothered you endlessly about Christine, and.. Well, if I’m correct, you can totally speak to me.”

 

Michael blushed, unable to hide a small smile. “Okay, yeah. I think I like him.” He curled up a bit under the blanket, his smile widening. “I’m pretty sure. I’m still kind of confused.”

 

“It’s okay, dude. You’re allowed to be confused.” Jeremy smiled at him. “I got you. You can talk to me. And if I’m one to judge.. Well, I think he likes you, too.”

 

Michael’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

 

Jeremy laughed a bit, nodding. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure he likes you. That’s what it looks like from the side.” He wrapped one hand around Michael’s shoulder. “He’d be missing out if not.”

 

“Oh, shut up!” 

 

Both boys were laughing now, ignoring how tired they felt and how great sleep sounded. 

 

***

 

The first time Rich told someone he likes Michael was on Christmas day. He was hanging out with Jake, and he decided to just spill it.

 

“Yeah, not surprised.”

 

“Wait, wha-”

 

“Dude, I know you. I kinda guessed there’s something. I still really appreciate you telling me, though.”

 

“Of course I’d tell you! Dude, you’re like, my best friend!”

 

Jake grinned. “Still. Anyway, are you planning on asking him out?”

 

“I, uh, don’t know.” Rich put his knees up, hugging them. “Maybe? Like, I know I want to, but.. Dunno, man. I don’t know if he likes me and I’m honestly kind of scared to risk it.”

 

“I think it’s worth a shot, dude.”

 

Rich looked up at Jake, who was smiling reassuringly at him. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe, of course, not now - you need to find a way to do it - but I think it’s gonna be worth it. And I can try to help you!”

 

He smiled. “Thanks, dude. You’re the fucking best.”

 

***

 

The first time Rich asked Michael out on a date, Michael choked.

 

He was drinking his regular slushie, even in January, and talking to Rich, who seemed a tiny bit distant. Michael assumed he just had a lot on his mind, which is why he didn’t comment on it. He didn’t think anything of the way Rich avoided looking at him - he did notice it, though, and he wouldn’t admit that, but it kind of hurt. It was okay, though.  _ He probably has a lot on his mind. _

 

“Hey, Michael?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Rich finally looked at him. “Uh.. Can I.. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. What is it, dude?”

 

Rich took a deep breath. “Do you wanna go out with me? Like.. on a date?”

 

Michael was just taking a sip of his slushie. He started coughing violently, his cheeks completely red.

 

Rich, kind of horrified, tried patting Michael on the back, stuttering out quick apologies as the other boy went back to breathing normally eventually.

 

“I'm so sorry oh my God I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry-”

 

“I-it's okay! Really! I j-just didn't- didn't expect it, that's all!”

 

“Fuck, dude, I'm sorry, I can go and we can just imagine this didn't happen-”

 

“No!”

 

Both boys stayed silent for a short moment, not knowing what to do.

 

“I- I mean… Fuck, you're killing me, Richard, uh-”

 

“I'm sorry, Michael, I-”

 

“No, don't apologize! I.. uh.. Fuck. Let's.. let's start again.”

 

“I.. What?”

 

Michael took a deep breath, face still flushed. “Ask me again. And this time I won't drink from my slushie while listening to you.”

 

Rich got even redder. He nodded, mentally preparing himself for a moment.

 

“Do you want to go out with me?”

 

Michael nodded. “I… Yeah. I do.”

 

Rich’s eyes widened, lighting up. “R-really? Like.. You're not joking, r-right?”

 

“I'm not! Really. I.. uh…” Michael looked down. “Ikindofreallylikeyou.”

 

The shorter boy grinned, and Michael found his smile to be contagious. The way his nose scrunched up and the small wrinkles that appeared next to his eyes felt like the most stunning thing Michael ever saw.

 

“I.. fuck, I didn't think I'd get this far.” Rich chuckled, looking at Michael. “Uh.. You free on, um, Saturday?”

 

Michael nodded. “Yeah. I.. I am. Do you have a plan in mind?”

 

“...Shit.”

 

He started laughing, tongue out and head down. “Oh my  _ God _ .”

 

“I knew I forgot something!”

 

“It's-” Michael tried to catch his breath, still laughing. “It’s cool, I know this  _ really awesome  _ diner me and Christine sometimes go to, I can drive us there!”

 

“Uh, yeah! Sounds great to me!” He smiled, his cheeks still pink. “After that we can go to the mall or some shit like that, dunno. It's too cold at night to be outside.”

 

Michael nodded, smiling back. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

They started walking, Michael not leaving Rich's hand until they parted ways.

 

***

 

The first time Rich told anyone about this was on a phone call, a few minutes after he got home.

 

He called Jake, the excitement and pure happiness making his hands tremble as he waited for his friend to answer. Jake didn't disappoint.

 

“Hey, man-”

 

“I did it! We're going out on Saturday!”

 

_ “Holy fuck!” _

 

“He said yes! He said he likes me!  _ He likes me!”  _

 

“Dude, that’s great! I told you he does!”

 

“I… Oh my God, dude, I don't even know what to say.”

 

Jake laughed, and Rich could imagine him sitting in front of his TV, grinning and playing with one of the squishy toys Christine got him. Maybe with the hat Brooke knitted. Rich was also pretty sure Chloe and Jenna’s mixtape was in the background, or maybe Jake was just listening to MTV again. Whatever the case was, it felt like home.

 

Rich was truly, honestly happy.

 

***

 

The first time Michael told anyone was to Jeremy, only an hour after Rich asked him out, and Jeremy was the most supportive friend Michael could ever wish for.

 

“He asked me out!” He almost yelled, a giant grin on his face and hands flapping slightly.

 

“Holy shit, I- Oh my God, dude, that's great!”

 

“I know!” The flapping became quicker as Michael's grin widened. Jeremy hugged his friend tightly.

 

“God, Mikha, I'm so happy for you. You deserve this.”

 

Michael hugged Jeremy tighter when he heard the nickname, a familiar warmth spreading in his chest.

 

***

 

The first time they went out, Rich kept smiling the entire time.

 

It was raining outside, so the diner was almost empty, and neither Rich neither Michael were soaked - Michael drove them right to the entrance, and Rich had two umbrellas. They sat in a corner booth in front of each other, smiling and talking about stuff that didn't really matter, like their latest test grade or how nice the rain sounded thumping against the window. How tasty the fries were. How Rich  _ had  _ to try dipping them into his milkshake.

 

Small, insignificant stuff. Stuff that made them happy.

 

At one point, Rich mentioned video games, and he understood that was a good choice, because Michael's eyes lit up immediately as he started talking, his voice bubbly.

 

“I actually ordered the new Nintendo Switch some time ago,” he said, grinning. “Finally got around to saving enough money for it.”

 

“That's awesome!” Rich said, smiling. “You gotta let me play something when it arrives.”

 

“Hell yeah!” 

 

He saw Michael was about to hand flap, but he also saw him hesitate when he started, which resulted in a small enthusiastic slap on the knees.

 

It was adorable either way.

 

It was perfect either way.

 

And when they got to the mall and entered the comic shop, Rich saw the happiness on Michael's face. Felt it deep inside him.

 

Warmth.

 

And when he saw Michael’s hands flapping freely at the end of the night, the boy laughing softly, he knew that this was the happiest he ever felt.

 

***

 

The first time they kissed, the feeling didn't leave Michael for hours.

 

It was during their 3rd date. They went to the rollerskating place, and this time, Rich took Michael's hand immediately. Michael couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks, but he didn't mention a thing about it. Instead, he intertwined their fingers, smiling softly at the shorter boy.

 

They stayed there until closing hours, only leaving when they really had to. Even then, none of them really felt disappointed.

 

“I had a lot of fun today,” Michael said, smiling shyly. They were walking closely together, fingers intertwined and sides almost touching.

 

It was only half because of the cold.

 

“I did too,” Rich answered. “I really did.”

 

Both stopped walking, Michael looking aside at the empty park on the other side of the road.

 

“.. Mind staying for a bit longer?” He asked, a smile forming on his face. “We can hide inside the slide.”

 

“Hell yes.”

 

They started running the moment they crossed the road, any worry about slipping or looking silly disappearing completely. Michael felt free. He started laughing, quickening his pace.

 

“Dude, wait up!” Rich yelled.

 

“Try to  _ keep  _ up, Goranski!”

 

He got to the slide, getting inside and beginning to climb up, to the 3rd and last floor, Rich finally getting right behind him. They settled down on the floor, cheeks red and out of breath, huddling close together to shield from the cold.

 

Rich looked up at Michael, hesitating a bit before he moved closer. Michael wrapped his hands around the other boy, smiling as he, too, inched closer.

 

“Hey, Michael?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm going to do something.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Stop me if you want to. I don't wanna head too quickly for you.”

 

Before Michael registered it completely, Rich pressed their lips together, his hand moving to cup Michael's freezing cheek.

 

Michael froze for a moment before he returned the kiss, the familiar warmth he felt with Rich spreading through his body. He didn't mind the freezing wind biting at his skin, didn't mind the numbness in his ears and tips of his fingers. The only thing that mattered to him was Rich. His lips against his, his soft hands brushing against his skin, the way his warm breath felt on Michael's face when they parted for air. His smile. His warm, genuine smile.

 

Michael kissed him again, closing his eyes and moving closer.

 

***

 

The first time they said “I love you”, Rich almost cried.

 

They were laying on Rich's bed, bodies intertwined together, barely paying attention to the movie in the background. It was raining outside, and Rich felt at peace. He and Michael exchanged sleepy kisses on the cheek every once in a while, talking in soft, quiet voices about what was happening on the screen. 

 

Michael brushed his lips against Rich's jawline, smiling softly. Rich moved closer, cuddling the other boy in his arms.

 

“Rich?” Michael asked quietly, hands wrapping around him.

 

“Yeah, Mikey?”

 

“I love you.”

 

His eyes widened, cheeks going red. “I..” 

 

They've been dating for three weeks at this point, and yet, Rich still felt doubt. He still doubted Michael actually liked him. Still doubted he wanted him around, on some days.

 

Until now.

 

He felt his eyes beginning to water. “I love you too.”

 

“Fuck, Rich, you- you okay?” Michael asked, looking a bit worried. “I-”

 

“I'm fine. I'm… shit, I'm more than fine!” He felt a smile forming on his face. “Fuck. I.. I didn't think you felt the same.”

 

Michael sat up, leaning on one hand. “Of course I do, Rich. I love you.  _ I love you.  _ I really, really do.”

 

Rich wiped his eyes, chuckling softly. “Fuck. I love you too.” He pressed a soft kiss to Michael's forehead, wrapping his hands around the taller boy again as they settled down, feeling at peace.

 

Finally feeling at peace.

 

***

 

The first time they had sex, both felt magnetized. As if they could never leave each other's side again.

 

It felt overwhelming, in the best sense of the word. All Rich felt was Michael. His quick, airy breaths. His body pressed under him. One of his hands holding Rich’s, the other grabbing the sheets. His soft lips against his whenever they could. The string of curses that left his mouth, soft whimpers heard in contrast to the music they turned on in the background. Michael, Michael,  _ Michael.  _

 

When they were done, Michael's immediately clinged to Rich's side, warm bodies pressed together once again.

 

“I love you,” he muttered. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

 

Both kept muttering soft, sweet nothings into each other's ears well into the night, stopping only when both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

Warm.

 

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> that was it! hope you guys liked it  
> comments and kudos really appreciated!!


End file.
